ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Albedo
Albedo is a character introduced in Ben 10: Alien Force. He was introduced in episode Good Copy, Bad Copy. Originally a Galvan and Azmuth's former assistant, Albedo was turned into a red-eyed, white-haired clone of Ben after a failed attempt to take Ben´s Omnitrix. While he had only two appearances in Alien Force, Albedo has since become quite popular amongst the fans, and played a major role in the series by introducing the Ultimatrix. He also has a red jacket, instead of a green one and his name comes from the term Albedo, which derives from alchemy and psychology and refers to a person's unconscious personality or anima/animus. It also means light reflecting off of a surface, referring to his look as a copy of Ben's. 'Appearance' Albedo is a clone of Ben created through a nearly successful attempt to recreate the Omnitrix. He first appears exactly like Ben and wears the exact same clothing. But after his and Ben's Omnitrix reacted to each other, it sent out a pulse of bright green light that changed his appearance. The energy from the pulse turned his hair white, his eyes red, and turned the colors of his jacket from green with white stripes to red with black stripes (a photo negative of Ben's). He states that he was originally of the Galvan race, but his true form is never shown in the entire series. His omnitrix has been destroyed by Ben. 'Personality' Albedo is portrayed as a rude, arrogant and ambitious individual exhibiting sociopathic tendencies. He is unaccepting of Ben's right to wear the Omnitrix, feeling that only he had the right to wield such power. He bears an animosity towards Azmuth, even so much as claiming the credit for the creation of the Omnitrix for himself. Originally being a scientist, he tends to speak with a larger vocabulary, being more intellectual than Ben, though in a rather cold and condescending manner. Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo acquired Ben's cravings and habits, which he considers utterly repulsive: He has the same taste in food, scratches himself in inappropriate places, and his left eye twitches when he lies. As a running gag, he develops a craving for chili fries, even more than Ben himself, calling it a "human weakness." Originally he had hated this habit, but develops a liking for them, though he denies this and blames it on his human DNA. Albedo is suspicious and distrustful of others. During his brief team up with Vilgax, he had his suspicions of Vilgax' betrayal from the very beginning, which later proved correct after they had beaten Ben and taken his omnitrix. 'Powers and Abilities' In his first appearance (and Vilgax Attacks), Albedo used a copy of the Omnitrix which gave him alien shape-shifting abilities identical to Ben's. He originally had an Omnitrix he had built himself, giving him access to all of Ben's current alien forms. However, his Omnitrix was of low quality and as a side effect caused him to be turned into a clone of Ben. This Omnitrix was destroyed by Azmuth at the end of Good Copy, Bad Copy. His human form changed color after his Omnitrix had a bio-energy feedback with Ben's Omnitrix. His aliens' eyes and Omnitrix symbol are now red instead of green. In the two-part Alien Force finale,'' The Final Battle'', Albedo used the Ultimatrix, a new enhanced version of the Omnitrix created by Azmuth and completed by himself. In addition to the ability to turn into any of Ben's aliens, he could make them evolve into much more powerful 'Ultimate' forms (See:Ultimatrix for details) The Ultimatrix was later taken from him by Ben. In addition to his Omnitrix, Albedo is highly intelligent, "very smart even for a Galvan" according to Dwayne McDuffie, and has a large amount of knowledge about the Omnitrix, having been Azmuth's assistant. He was able to create a copy of the Omnitrix that, despite the mishap of turning him into a clone of Ben, worked perfectly, as well as successfully complete the Ultimatrix by integrating its energy core on his modified former Omnitrix's strap, possibly using the extra energy to evolve the aliens. It was also confirmed that Albedo was the one who created the function to allow the aliens to evolve, not Azmuth. Albedo is also shown to be a very good fighter, seeing as how he could easily defeat Gwen and Kevin with just one Omnitrix Alien each, whereas Ben needed multiple aliens just to defeat Gwen or Kevin individually. He is even shown to hold his own against a few hundred Humongousaurs as Ultimate Humongousaur for a long while before he was eventually overwhelmed. Because of this, he has never lost an actual fight except against the Bioids which to be fair consisted of hundreds of thousands of them against one of him. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Albedo was once Azmuth's assistant, so he knows more about the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix than Ben. At one point before his first appearance, he asked Azmuth for an Omnitrix for himself, as he didn't trust "a mere human" for the destiny of the entire universe. When Azmuth refused, stating there could only be one Omnitrix, Albedo used his knowledge of the project to build a copy, and set it to match Ben's. However, by doing so, he unintentionally put Ben's DNA as the default, causing him to lose his Galvan form and become a clone of Ben. Disgusted by what had happened to him, Albedo traveled to Earth in Good Copy, Bad Copy, in order to take Ben's Omnitrix and use it to cure him. During his search for Ben, he savagely attacked at least 3 Forever Knights castles, and multiple DNAlien hives, in order to get information, causing the knights to believe Ben was attacking them for no reason and getting Gwen's and Kevin's attention. When Albedo and Ben eventually met during Albedo's rampage at another Knight castle, Albedo pretended to be the creator of the Omnitrix, accusing Azmuth of being a liar, and asked Ben to give it back to him. When Ben, suspicious, refused (after Kevin made him notice the twitch on his left eye each time he lied, which Ben has as well), Albedo transformed and attacked him in order to take his Omnitrix by force. After clashing with him twice, their Omnitrix locked with each other, almost causing a feedback that could have destroyed a whole galaxy. During the process, Albedo's human form was damaged resulting in him becoming a photo negative version of Ben. Azmuth then arrived and destroyed Albedo's Omnitrix, trapping him in his human form as punishment and sending him to prison in the Null Void. He swears vengeance against Ben, but until that day, he demands chillie fries in his cell. In the Alien Force series finale The Final Battle, Albedo escaped from prison with the help of Vilgax, and stole the Ultimatrix, a more powerful but incomplete version of the Omnitrix, from Azmuth. Using pieces from his broken fake Omnitrix and tools given by Vilgax, he successfully completed the Ultimatrix and tried to use it in order to turn back to his Galvan form. However, the Ultimatrix was still linked to Ben's Omnitrix, still causing him to be trapped in his form. Vilgax then offered him an alliance, promising he would let him get Ben's Omnitrix. Though not really trusting him, Albedo accepted and helped him. Despite the alliance being a success, Vilgax quickly double-crossed Albedo and made him his prisoner, using an army of Humungousaurs which overpowered Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur. After the Omnitrix was destroyed, Ben freed Albedo and forced him to hand over the Ultimatrix by triggering the self-destruct command. Albedo fled after he gave up the Ultimatrix. Dwayne McDuffie has said that Albedo is still alive, out there somewhere. 'Ben 10: Ultimate alien' When Kevin and Gwen put in the keys for Alien X's transformation in ''The Forge of Creation'', Ben states they did it so Albedo wouldn't get access to it if he took the Ultimatrix back or if their is a duplicate or something similar insync to it. In ''Ben 10,000 Returns'', Professor Paradox states there was an alternate timeline where Albedo turned into Alien X and stayed trapped as Alien X for nearly a year. It is confirmed Albedo will return some day adn we will also learn about albedos past eventually.[1] 'Aliens Used' Inferior Copy Omnitrix *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Jetray *Goop *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey Negative Omnitrix (Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks) *Negative Goop *Negative Jetray *Negative Swampfire *Negative Humungousaur *Negative Echo Echo (DS only) *Negative Spidermonkey (DS only) *Negative Brainstorm (DS only) *Negative Big Chill (DS only) *Negative Chromastone (DS only) *Negative Upchuck (DS only) *Negative Fourarms (DS only) Ultimatrix *Negative Diamondhead *Negative Swampfire *Negative Spidermonkey *Negative Humungousaur *Negative Ultimate Humungousaur *Negative Rath Unknown Device *Evil Way Big Note: When Albedo lands on the moon and turns back into his human form, he is seen holding a small device. 'Video Games' Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Albedo appears in the videogame Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks. He appears as a boss in the level MorOtesi (Chromastone's home planet) aided by a tricked Cooper in making an energy core from Taedenite. Also, if you look carefully at Albedo's Omnitrix, all of his aliens' eyes and Omnitrix symbol are red. In the DS version, after you defeat him, he attempts to use Alien X, but this freezes him being locked in argument with Serena and Bellicus. After you have beaten the game there is a cut scene where he is attempting to leave Alien X while Bellicus and Serena bring up an old argument. Once you beat him on Hero Mode he becomes an alternate skin in the DS version of the game. 'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction' Albedo returns as the main antagonist in the latest video game, where he obtains an evil To'kustar form, more likely his version of Ben's Way Big, and tries to use it to destroy the Earth in a cosmic storm. He hires many of Ben's foes to stop him from obtaining an ancient Galvan artifact that would help stop him and formed an alliance with Psyphon. He then battled Ben in his Evil Way Big form at Japan, and tossed Ben as Humungousaur into the ocean, who resurfaced as Way Big using the artifact, the Potis Altiare, to power up his form and fight him. He then blasted Albedo to the Moon, where he revealed his true identity and exclaimed his frustration with the statement "Curse you Ben Tennyson!!! I spent a year and a day alone in that Cosmic Storm, incubating the one single molecule of To'kustar DNA I managed to salvage back when you blew up the Omnitrix and left me for dead! Now I'm on this dusty rock, in this disgusting form again. And there are no chili fries! Things can't possibly get any worse." Only for things to get ironically worse when Lu sought revenge for when Albedo, as Evil Way Big, destroyed the outpost earlier in the game. 'Appearances' Ben 10: Alien Force *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' 'Toys' * 4" Albedo; packaging reads "Albedo Ben" (Alien Force) *4" Albedo (Ultimate Alien) 'Trivia' *In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Albedo somehow manages to survive on the moon even though there is no oxygen. *Unlike Ben, Albedo does not shout the names of the aliens when he transforms into them. Although in The Final Battle: Part 1 he did say "meet, Ultimate Humungousaur." *On a interesting note in Albedo's first appearance he appeared as Humungousaur, and his first and only Ultimate transformation was his evolved form Ultimate Humungousaur. *Just like Ben, Albedo craves for chili fries, but not because of Ben's DNA. According to Dwayne McDuffie, Albedo is just blaming it on Ben Tennyson. *When Albedo lies, his left eye twitches, just like Ben. Kevin seems to be the only one to have noticed this. *The Albedo toy and Albedo in The Final Battle'' and Vilgax Attacks wears a black shirt even though the Omnitrix damaged his form in Good Copy Bad Copy, turning his black shirt into white.'' *Unlike Azmuth, who didn't fare so well with it, Albedo showed remarkable skill with the Omnitrix and its aliens. He was more than a match for Ben when both were transformed and was able to defeat both Kevin and Gwen. However, it should be noted that Azmuth's only fight using the Omnitrix was against Vilgax, someone more than a match for any of its aliens(though, as Ultimate Humungousaur, Vilgax did not attempt a direct assault when he betrayed him, probably because of how easily he beat Ben compared to how much dificulty Vilgax had). *As such, Albedo has never actually lost in a fight at any time, except in his video game appearances. *Albedo's true form has never been revealed. *In the two-part series finale of Ben 10: Alien Force, The Final ''Battle, when the Omnitrix was destroyed it turned Kevin back to normal, Albedo didn't go back to his original Galvan form because Azmuth trapped him in Ben's human form as revealed by Dwayne. Likely as retribution by Azmuth for his arrogant act of rebellion, making a second Omnitrix which is dangerous and could only be one in existence and almost the destruction of the universe as a result because of his actions. *In "Double Negative" (the second chapter book), Albedo doesn't like smoothies as much as Ben does. He says a peanut butter seaweed smoothie, one of Ben's favorites, tastes like feet. *The term Albedo is the name for the alchemical affect of something whitening, (Along with other terms like Rubedo for Reddening, Nigredo for Blackening, and Citrinitas for Yellowing). Though the name meant nothing to Albedo at first, upon being stuck in a negative image of Ben, he was left with white hair, now a reference to his name. *Photo error: Albedo's Omnitrix is seen on his right wrist in the picture above, though it is on his left wrist in the series just like Ben. *In ''Vilgax Attacks, Albedo has a red Omnitrix, not a green Omnitrix. *While fighting Albedo in the game Vilgax Attacks, he always seems to exclude one move out of his alien's move sets. *The only aliens Albedo hasn't used yet in the series are Chromastone, Brainstorm, Cannonbolt, Upchuck, and Nanomech, Ripjaws and Andromeda aliens. (He turned into Waybig in Cosmic Destruction) *Albedo cannot use Alien X because it's DNA was locked out and not in the active list. Which is ironic since Paradox mentions a world where Albedo has been trapped motionless in Alien X for nearly a year as mentioned in Ben 10,000 Returns. But in a way, the Security System saved him from that terrible fate of constant arguing with Bellicus and Serena. *It was said by Professor Paradox that there was a time cross where Albedo once turned into Alien X and was stuck as him for a year. He was possibly referring to the Vilgax Attacks video game, similar to what could have happend above. *Animation error: In the episode The Final Battle: Part 1, when Ben goes to Albedo's hideout, Albedo is seen wearing a red Omnitrix instead of a red Ultimatrix. Interestingly, the Fusion Ben 10 in Fusion Fall, the Cartoon Network online flash game, also has a Red Omnitrix. * Albedo has a resemblance to Chaud Blaze from Megaman EXE. They both have white hair, they both have a red coat, and they both have an accented voice. * Albedo is almost similar to Zak Monday (Negative of Zak Saturday from The Secret Saturdays). * In Secret of the Omnitrix Pop-up Version, it is stated that Azmuth had other Galvans help him make the Omnitrix. This is likely a reference to Albedo. * Albedo's actual age is unknown, but Dwayne said that he is at least a few hundred of years old. * Albedo's shirt constantly changes color. In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Albedo's shirt was white. In the Final Battle, Vilgax Attacks, and on the action figure, though, his shirt is black. In Fusionfall, his shirt seems to be grey. In Cosmic Destruction, it becomes white again then becomes black on Cosmic Destruction DS. * Being the opposite of Ben, Albedo's assumed identity could be known as Negative Ben (a play on Negative 10). The Comcast description of The Final Battle's first one-part airing called Albedo "Negative Ben." * Albedo is also another word for reflection coefficient, ''which is reflecting power of a surface. * It is confirmed Albedo will return some day. Click here to find out. * In the game Fusion Fall Albedo's Omnitrix/Ultimatrix is green. Gallery Evil To'kustar2.png|Evil Waybig defeating Humungousaur To'kustar battle CD.png|To'kustar battle|link=Evil Way Big Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction.jpg|To'kustar battle #2 600px-13964-albedo ben copy-640x.jpg AF45 Albedo.png Albedo.png Ben and Albedo.png Ben and Albedo2.png Evil Way Big.jpg Ben 10 Alien Force - 203 - Good Copy Bad Copy -C P-.avi 000450704.jpg Evil way big.png In the storm.jpg Pluto distroyed.jpg 6ede56a9ec49466775c4f33bacf50bb2-1-.gif|Albedo transform diamondhead.gif Albedo Lodestar dHologram.jpg See Also *Evil Way Big (Albedo in [[Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction|''Cosmic Destruction]]) Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Characters Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Secondary Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Archenemies Category:Males Category:Characters Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Human Villains Category:Aliens Category:Null Void Prisoners